Golf courses have so-called "bunkers" which are sandpits provided to constitute hazards for players. When a golf ball lands in a bunker, it has to be struck from the bunker using a golf club. Inevitably, the ball and/or the club disturb the surface of the sand in the bunker as do the feet of a player entering the bunker to play the ball. Accordingly, it is necessary to subsequently smooth out the surface of the sand in the bunker to ensure that the bunker constitutes a uniform hazard for all players. Conventional rakes are generally used for this purpose and are intended to be provided at each bunker. However, the rakes are often removed by thieves or vandals. It has been proposed to provide players with small and/or collapsible rakes to be carried by them for their personal use in smoothing sand in bunkers. Such rakes are not entirely satisfactory since they have prongs which can damage golf bags in which they are carried and cause injury, albeit minor, to a player who inadvertently grasps or otherwise engages the prongs. Furthermore, such rakes are not adjustable to compensate for variations in coarseness of sand resulting, for example, from changes in the moisture content thereof.